Sobrevivir
by Venus DeMilo92
Summary: Es la ultima noche antes de partir hacia el espacio, es la ultima oportunidad para decir lo que sentimos: Me Gustas... LunaxKaoru Planet Survival


**Notas De Autora: ¡konichiwa amigos!, aquí les presento mi primer fic, es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Luna y Kaoru de Planet Survival, espero que les guste nos vemos al final...**

**Disclaimer: ni Planet Survival ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así el final de cada uno habría sido mejor que en el anime.**

* * *

**No Estas Solo**

El apuesto joven de cabellos azabache miraba el techo de su habitación como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del universo, a pesar de lo tarde que era no había ni el mas mínimo atisbo de sueño en él. Tal vez se debía a la posibilidad de que esta fuera su ultima noche con vida; mañana partiría en compañía de sus amigos hacia el espacio para tratar de desviar la tormenta gravitacional que pretendía destruir el planeta en el que se encontraban, ese planeta que solo les había traído problemas desde que llegaron, pero también el que le había conseguido amigos y al amor de su vida.

Rindiéndose ante la idea de tratar de dormir, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación sin rumbo fijo, caminando los diferentes pasillos de la nave, pero una sombra sigilosa que se desplazaba por entre la sala de controles llamó su atención ¿Seria algún robot de sobreviviente? ¿ Acaso se atrevería a traicionarlos a estas alturas? debía averiguarlo. Con la misma cautela que la de la sombra que habia visto, se aproximo a la sala de controles. observó por un momento a la sombra que se encontraba sentada en la silla del capitán tratando de vislumbrar quien era.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando diviso a la reina de sus sueños contemplando el majestuoso cielo estrellado que se presentaba frente a ella. kaoru no pudo mas que contemplarla maravillado y sin saber porque se aventuro a entrar en la sala.

-¿que haces aquí, sola y a oscuras?- Preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

-son hermosas ¿no te parece?-Dijo a modo de respuesta sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Kaoru volvió su mirada al cielo y sus ojos contemplaron el hermoso cielo azul, adornado con infinidad de estrellas .

-Las estrellas son maravillosas.

-Partimos mañana ¿no?

-No habrá problema con que yo conduzca la nave verdad?

-kaoru, nunca te dije que lo hiciste muy bien la otra vez.

-Me preocupa que la vida de todos dependa de mi.

-Tranquilo, todos confiamos en ti

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar se volvió a mirarla y para su sorpresa ella también lo miraba. Sus penetrantes ojos azules tan cálidos y llenos de vida, dirigían una de sus tiernas miradas, esas que a menudo le brindaba a todos en el grupo, pero esta vez era solo para él.

-Recuerdas aquella historia que te conté de loui-dijo a la vez que recordaba como acabo la vida de esté-Creo que el dijo: _"nunca dejes de intentar sobrevivir"_

-Si, mi padre también me rescato una vez de una situación parecida a la que enfrentaste con loui, a partir de ese momento la palabra "sobrevivir" se quedo grabada para siempre en mi memoria, y cada vez que estoy en peligro de pronto viene a mi mente.

-Creo que es es la misma palabra que me salvo la vida.

-Kaoru.-volvió su mirada a el joven que la miraba. Dios, era imposible no perderse en aquel par de profundos océanos. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas nuevamente, tenia que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca.

-Luna...-ella se contrarió al ver el cambio de actitud de su amigo.- "amigo"pensó

-¿Que sucede?

-Luna, tú...tú me...-ella le incitaba a que continuara pero no se imaginaba lo difícil que era hacerlo -bueno, yo me...quiero decirte que tu me...-pero se detuvo en seco cuando imágenes de ella y Bell se estrellaron en su mente, si habia rechazado a Bell que era inteligente, hábil y una excelente persona ¿porque habría de aceptarlo a él? ¿quien era él? solo un miserable que habia conseguido hacerla llorar.

Luna se sintió aun mas confundida cuando el joven de ojos negros se levanto cabizbajo diciendo:

-Olvídalo, no era nada importante. Y sin decir mas corrió hacia la salida.

-"Idiota"-pensó mientras corría con dirección a la puerta, como pudo creer que ella se fijaría en él. Una suave mano lo sujetó del brazo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no tenia que voltearse para ver quien era, él lo sabia; sin embargo lo hizo. Ahí estaba ella, un poco agitada por la carrera al tratar de alcanzarlo. Con pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban su cara.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo, no importa que tan insignificante sea-Ordenó ella.

Él se volvió frente a ella y armándose de valor la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos que lo hechizaban e hipnotizaban con solo verlos y el pensar en aquellos delicados labios rosa le hacían perder la cordura, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, era ahora o nunca.

-Luna, yo me... yo...Luna tu me...-tartamudeaba como loco pero ella lo incitaba a continuar- tú.. quierodecirtequetumegustasmu cho - soltó rápidamente ya, lo había dicho esperaba que ella lo hubiera entendido, pero para su desgracia no fue así.

-¿Qué?-dijo parpadeando un par de veces. no podía ser posible ¿ tendría que decirlo de nuevo? la miró de nuevo, aún confundida se veía hermosa, sin pensarlo llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de la pelinaranja rozándola dulcemente, de inmediato pudo sentirla temblar al contacto.

-Luna-le habló con una ternura que ella desconocía-lo que dije es que me gustas...y mucho. -pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas del joven mientras lo decía y pudo sentir sus propias mejillas ardiendo. Ante la demora de la joven en decir algo, la expresión del moreno cambio de seguridad a profunda tristeza.

-Entiendo, se que no quieres estar con nadie ahora, eso fue lo que le dijiste a Bell-dijo retirando su mano y dándole la espalda-no importa, solo quería que lo supieras.-habló a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tú...tú también.-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Kaoru la escuchara y funciono, él se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla, sus mejillas estaba adornadas de un color carmesí intenso y sus manos entrelazadas firmemente aferradas a su pecho. Kaoru camino hasta quedar frente a ella y con una media sonrisa pregunto:

-¿Que?

-Si tú tuviste el valor de decir lo que sentías...Creo que yo también debo hacerlo-liberando su manos las dejo caer antes de decir. -tú también me gustas.

Kaoru no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, su ojos brillaban de alegría igual que los de ella, no lo habia rechazado, no habia sido tan horrible y devastador como pensaba, era perfecto.

Y ahí estaban, Romeo y Julieta declarando el amor del uno por el otro, esta vez sin un trágico final. La pelinaranja se veía hermosa iluminada por la luz de la luna, adornada por cientos de miles de estrellas, ella era su compañera, su amiga, su novia, su amante, su diosa, su todo. Los ojos del joven se desviaron de sus ojos azules para contemplar los suaves y carnosos labios rosa de la chica, no podía seguir solo contemplándolos.

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y el silencio se hizo su cómplice, ambos lo querían y pedían a gritos. Dieron un paso hacia adelante, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la cálida respiración del otro, él tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y levanto su rostro, ella coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del chico apretando su abrigo, sus rostros cada vez mas cerca, una ultima mirada antes de cerrar los ojos por completo...

Un cálido y tierno beso los unió, el sabor de esté los embriagaba, llegando hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón, el vació que ambos había sentido todos estos años fue saciado en tan solo un segundo. Él moreno deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de la pelinaranja acercándola más a él. Pasó su lengua por entre los labios de la chica pidiéndole permiso para entrar y ella no tardo en dárselo. Una nueva danza comenzó, llena de ternura e inocencia, llena de una satisfacción y alegría inexplicable, era su primer beso.

Se separaron luego de un par de minutos, ambos respiraban agitada mente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido tras aquel beso.

-Y...dijiste...que no era...importante-habló Luna con voz entrecortada.

-Fui un tonto por tratar de huir, pero de nuevo estabas ahí para ayudarme - expresó acariciando tiernamente su mejilla - Gracias.

-Kaoru-lo llamó sonriendo.

Esta vez fue ella la que le robo un nuevo beso rodeando su cuello son sus brazos, kaoru aunque sorprendido, no tardo en devolvérselo; este era su momento, el día de mañana no solo no habría tiempo, si no que también podrían morir y no tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo nunca más, ademas, no habia nada mejor que pasar la noche sumergido en los labios de la persona que amas, deleitarte con su sabor y embriagarte con su deseo de estar junto a ti, no había nada mejor que morir en los brazos de la diosa de sus sueños: Luna...

* * *

**Notas De Autora: **bueno eso fue todo espero que halla sido de su agrado, comentar no cuesta nada, ademas de que sabre en que debo mejorar, se aceptan tomatazos, bombas, escobas o cualquier cosa que tengan a la mano en especial critica constructiva... bueno nos estamos leyendo

Ja Ne!


End file.
